poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek Forever After/Transcript
This is the the script for Bumblebee's Adventures of Shrek Forever After. story begins with the Shrek Forever After Book. The pages turn over to the first page of the book Rumpelstiltskin: Once upon a time, a long time ago, a king and a queen had a beautiful daughter named Fiona. But she was possessed by a terrible curse. By day, a lovely princess, by night a hideous ogre. Only true love's kiss could lift her curse, and so Fiona waited in a tower guarded by a dragon until the day when her true love would arrive. But as the days turned into years, the king and queen were forced to resort to more desperate measures. pages in the book come to life as horses pull a carriage with King Harold and Queen Lillian inside it through a forest King Harold: I don't know about this, Lillian. Fairy Godmother said only true love's kiss can break Fiona's curse. Queen Lillian: I don't trust that woman, Harold. This may be our last hope. Besides he does come highly recommended by king finders. King Harold: But to put our daughter's life in the hands of this person... He's devious, he's deceitful, he's... he's... Rumpelstiltskin: Rumpelstiltskin! thunder Rumpelstiltskin's pet goose, honks and Rumpel kisses Lillian's hand Rumpelstiltskin: Mrs. Highness. Queen Lillian: H-h-h-how do you do. hisses at Harold Rumpelstiltskin: Down, Fifi. Get down! steps aside Rumpelstiltskin: As you can see, everything's in order. Kinh Harold: So you'll put an end to our daughter's curse? Rumplestiltskin: In return, you sign the kingdom of Far Far Away over to me. Thunder King Harold: Lillian, this is madness! Queen Lillian: What choice do we have? Fiona has been locked in that tower for far too long. Rumpelstiltskin: It's not like she's getting any younger. King Harold: But to sign over our entire kingdom? Rumpelstiltskin: Well, if your kingdom is worth more to you then your daughter... King Harold: Nothing is worth more to us than our daughter. honks Rumpelstiltskin: Jump, Fifi, jump! does and grabs a contract which Rumpel gives to the king Rumpelstiltskin: Just sign it and all your problems will disappear. starts signing his and Lillian's names when.... Man: Your highness! The princess! She's been saved! and Harold gasps with happiness and Harold rips the contract Rumpelstiltskin: Who saved her? back to the book Rumpelstiltskin: voiceover No one would have guessed that an ogre named Shrek, whose roar was feared throughout the land, would save the beautiful Princess Fiona. gasps True love's kiss led to marriage and ogre babies! out the page The kingdom of Far Far Away was finally at peace. Oh, goody for them! a page And they lived happily... a page Ever... another page After! out the final page crushes the page in his fist. Pinocchio appears behind him Pinocchio (Shrek): Uh, Sir? You're gonna have to pay for that. Rumplestiltskin: Maybe we could make a deal for it, little boy? Pinocchio (Shrek): Oh, I'm not a real boy. Rumpelstiltskin: Do you wanna be? then gets kicked out of the library Pinocchio (Shrek): Nobody needs your deals anymore, Grumpel-Stinky-Pants! slams the door and Rumpel sits up holding the final page of the book he tore Rumpelstiltskin: I wish that ogre was never born! to Shrek's home Bumblebee: and stretches Morning, team! Sideswipe: Mornin', Bee! Grimlock: Top of the morning, Bee. Fixit: Good morning, lieutenant. Shrek wakes up to the sound of Felicia squeaking her toy doll Felicia: Wake up, Daddy! Wake up! Fiona: Good morning. Shrek: Good morning. time later, the three ogres burp Fiona: Better out then in. Shrek: Hey. That's my line. later changes Furgus' nappy Shrek: Did my little Furgus make a... in disgust big grown up ogre stink!? carries the nappy outside Shrek: Oh, that's diabolical! puts the nappie in the bin then a tour carriage arrives Tour man: And on your left, this lovable lug that taught us you don't have to change your undies to change the world! goes into the outhouse and close the door Tour man: I wonder what Shrek's up to in there. Shrek is trying to put on Farkle's shoes Shrek: Get in there. Get… Impossible to put on! Fiona: OK, the dragon goes under the bridge, through the loop and finally, into the castle. sticks his head through the window Donkey: Play date! Shrek: Agh! fly in and Donkey comes in through the door Donkey: Winter, spring, summer or fall~ All you got to do is call~ in Boots flies through the air and lands in his boots Puss in Boots: Then Shrek kissed the princess. She turned into a beautiful ogre and they lived... Donkey: Happily... Fiona: Ever... Shrek: After. heroes cheer. Sometime later, Shrek and Fiona are cleaning up Fiona: Look a shooting star. Make a wish. closes her eyes and makes a wish Shrek: What did you wish for? Fiona: That everyday can be like this one. Puss is playing a guitar whilst Bee and Sideswipe watch Bumblebee: And I bet Shrek will soon get tired of it. Sideswipe: Yeah. Ryan and the others could do that once, we could too. next morning Felicia: Wake up, Daddy! Fiona: Good morning. time, the two baby ogres burp and Felucia breaks wind Fiona: Better out then in. changes Furgus' nappy again Shrek: Did my little Furgus make a... shoots water at Shrek with a fish Shrek: Cute. Real cute. dumps the nappy in the bin. The tour carriage arrives again Tour man: This lovable lug that taught us you don't have to change your undies to change the world! and the Dronkies come in again Donkey: Play date! face palms was about to take a mud bath when... Fiona: Shrek, outhouse is clogged up! night Puss in Boots: She turned into a beautiful ogre and they lived.. Donkey: Happily... Fiona: Ever... Shrek: After? same events occur the next day Felicia: Daddy, get up! Fiona: Good morning. ogre triplets burp and break wind Fiona: Better out then in. same events continue happening. The scene then cuts to night time as Shrek lies awake in bed. Bumblebee peeks in through the window Bumblebee: Shrek? Can we talk? Shrek and Bumblebee sit together Bumblebee: Shrek, you may not be what you used to be. But at least you still have us. Shrek: I know. - [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey Category:Ryantransformer